


My Oh My

by ReadingIsEverything



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Just some General Danvers fluff, since it seems to be lacking as of late.





	

Alexandra Danvers was tired. She had just finished a mission for the DEO and was finally walking up the steps to the house she shared with her wife of six years, Astra Danvers. The two had one child together, which Alex had carried, and were expecting a second, which was currently making Astra miserable. Her powers were down for the duration of the pregnancy, which meant she was very weak and couldn't go on missions with the DEO. The baby kept kicking against her bladder and generally making her uncomfortable. Astra finally understand what it was to be a fragile human. Alex had teased her through the first month. "This is the greatest irony," she commented as they ate breakfast. "You always ridiculed a bunch of humans for there fragility, and now, you're in their shoes!" The teasing was, however, in good fun, and the two had each other to lean on. 

Alex made her way into the living room to find a seven-month pregnant and somewhat cranky Astra sitting on the couch, face shoved into a bowl of strawberry ice cream. They had kept the stuff around since Astra's cravings kicked in at around month two. "Hello, brave one," Astra said, voice muffled and words garbled by the ice cream smushed against her face. "Oh, Astra," Alex managed, before bursting into a fit of giggles. She quickly yanked out her phone and proceeded to snap picture after picture of the Kryptonian's predicament.

"Very funny, Alexandra," Astra said, pulling her face free of the bowl, pink ice dripping from it. Alex reached out and handed her a napkin, still smirking. "I just sent that two everyone we know. That would be Kara, Cat, Wyn, James, Lois, Clark, and Lucy." Astra grimaced.

"Sleep on the couch tonight," she commanded, glaring at her wife. "And who would fix your libido problem if I did?" Alex asked, smiling triumphantly as Astra's glare vanished. This would be a long pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for my disapperance! This will be the last thing I post before I get my MacBook Air sometime in February. I know I usually don't do this fandom, but... OH MY GOOOOD!!! General Danvers! Woooo! Also, Disclaimer: Not Mine!


End file.
